Episode 6912 (10th July 2014)
"Marlon is overcome by emotion as Donna explains she is dying, while Rhona ushers Laurel to the cafe, aware the pair have a lot to talk about; Cain tries to settle out of court with Andy; Alicia disturbs a break-in at the shop; and Adam tries his luck with Leyla." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Marlon struggles to accept Donna's revelation as she explains that she has a kind of lung cancer. She tells him their wedding was the best day of her life and she has told April about it in her letter. Zak doesn't know what to make of Sam's girlfriend Tracy. Robbie questions Tracy over the missing tenner as Sam watches the exchange. Marlon takes the news badly as Donna tells him that April will soon need Laurel as a mother. Andy continues to be unwell because of his arm. At David's shop, a lad breaks the lock and sneaks inside. Rhona ushers Laurel to the café, aware that Donna and Marlon have a lot to talk about. Alicia screams when a masked man exits the shop and knocks her flying. Daz gives chase witnessing the incident and heroically catches the robber, but the man escapes after punching him. Cain tells Andy that he is making a mistake and advises him to drop the legal proceedings, as Moira cannot afford to pay him. He offers him a deal - a lump sum and his job kept open. Ross is agitated as Donna doesn't turn up for their meeting. As Marlon and Donna cling to each other in tears, Bob returns home with April and quickly picks up on an atmosphere. Alicia struggles emotionally after the robbery as Zak explains to Daz that she got shot last year. Adam decides to try his luck with a drunk Leyla as a way of getting a bed for the night. Bob warns Laurel about the odd atmosphere between Marlon and Donna in the café. Laurel arrives home expecting a row, but Marlon gets in first and tells her that Donna is dying. Daz meets with the lad who robbed the shop and collects the money from him, as they congratulate each other on a good performance. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) Guest cast *Lad - Lee Abbate Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Dale Head - Front garden *David's - Shop floor and shop front *Dale View - Front hallway, living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Public café *Church Lane *Play area *Tall Trees Cottage - Front hallway, living room and kitchen *Unknown road Notes *A special tribute 'For Harry, With Love' appeared following the credits of this episode in tribute to the uncredited child actor, Harry Whittaker, playing Leo Goskirk who passed away on 1st July 2014 (see side image). Memorable dialogue Chas Dingle: "Alright, listen to me, Adam. My mum made your mum look like Mother flippin' Teresa. Cain turned out to be Zak's kid and there is every single chance that I'm not Shadrach's but... you know what? I don't care. Because he was my dad. Just like John was yours. Fathers aren't dads, Adam. Dads are dads." --- Donna Windsor: (to Marlon Dingle) "This is exactly what I was dreading! This! You! How I'd deal with you and your arms flailing about and your histrionics!" --- Laurel Thomas: "Hi. I'm Laurel." Tracy Shankley: (sniggers) "Hmm. Like the bush? I'm Tracy." Sam Dingle: "Like Dick." Broadcasts United Kingdom *Thu 10th July 2014: 8.00pm (ITV, ITV HD, STV, UTV), 9.00pm (ITV1 +1) Republic of Ireland *Thu 10th July 2014: 8.00pm (TV3) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes